Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 3
Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 3 is an indie point-n-click-n-typing survival horror video game, and the third installment of the series developed by Todd Nathan. It is chronologically the fourth game of the series, and the sequel to Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, set thirty sixty ten wait, so when did the first game take place? I'm extremely confused. Can someone edit this in later? a considerable amount of years after the events of the first second We've been over this. The second game takes place BEFORE the first game you fuck. first game. There are no doors or lights OR trashbag in the third game, and the player must rely on playing music and sealing off vents with duct-tape to survive, as well as utilizing a stick to poke away any Vacuumanimatronic Do we still call these things Vacuumanimatronics anymore? There's no vacuum in this game, even. Why is "Mr. Hugs" even in the title? This is bullshit. Antagonistic individual who may wander into the office by accident. Summary Many years after the unfortunate bankruptcy and shutting down of the original Mr. Hugs' Vacuum Emporium due to the lack of customers, the multiple health code violations, and the amounts of vacuum-related accidents/mutilation/deaths. The events that happened there is now nothing more than mere memories and words from people undergoing therapy for traumatic experiences. But of course, the legacy of Mr. Hugs' Vacuum Emporium shall not die that easily. For the owners of The Mr. Hugs' Memorial Project has decided to revive the beloved franchise (despite multiple complaints, questions regarding sanity of the owners, and lawsuits from ex-victims of the location). Going great lengths to collect merchandises, props, and posters from the original locations, and from private collectors, from auctions... At first, some broken vacuums, a few posters, a coupon for "buy-1-get-1-free vacuums and save 50% of your money", an old coffee machine, a dead body with the name tag "Mike" attached, and some old trashbags was found... But then, an extremely anti-climactic discovery was made. The memorial now has a broomstick with googly eyes, with wheels attached to the bottom. Maybe this memorial idea was pretty dumb after all. Teaser history * July 5, 2018: Todd Nathan's website displayed a large "34" at the bottom right corner, hinting at a 34th installment in the game franchise. * July 5, 2018: Todd Nathan's website later replaced the "34" with "oops sorry that was a typo lol i meant to type 3" minutes after the "34" was posted. * July 5, 2018: 2 minutes after that, the site updated again, with "that hints at a third game if ya didnt catch my drift" accompanied by a "lenny" face. * July 10, 2018: A picture depicting a trashcan containing a few broken parts of Mr. Huggles, Broken Mr. Hugs, a few rolled up posters, a few "buy-1-get-1-free vacuums and save 50% of your money" coupons and what seemed to be a corpse clutching a coffee machine was shown on Todd Nathan's website. Brightening up the teaser showed a broomstick with eyes, doing a T-Pose, presumably to assert dominance. A big green 3 is shown above the trash can. (Note: The broomstick was later revealed to be named Broombait.) * July 15, 2018: Todd Nathan's website is updated with the text: "He always dabs", though upon closer inspection, the text "wait i mean does how do i delet text on htis thing fuck" is also present. * July 16, 2018: Todd Nathan's website now shows "nvm fidgured it out". * July 28, 2018: Todd Nathan on his gamejolt account decides to release the full game early. * July 29, 2018: 'Todd Nathan issues a statement on his Gamejolt, announcing that he had meant to release a troll game and not the actual full game, then edits his post to make it seems like he meant to release the full game then, and did not in fact made a mistake. Gameplay Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 3 marks the surprising return of the 3-Room-Camera-System, and marks the first appearance of the Ventilation-System, Though, the doors are still removed, and the doorways have been removed and replaced by ventilation shafts, and the player's only mean of defence is to play music using an MP3 player to lure the surprisingly-speedy Broombait to other sections of the ventilation shaft, sealing up vent shafts with a roll of duct-tape should the MP3 player run out of battery, and using a stick to poke Broombait away should the situation become too much to handle. It is to be known that the player's MP3 consists of 3 songs: * Darude - Sandstorm * That one song that goes "duh, dah DUH, duh, duuh Duh, duh DUH dah duh DUH" * Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" The 3 songs will have different effects on gameplay, for example, Darude - Sandstorm will make Broombait move to the left, That one song will make Broombait move to the right, and "Never Gonna Give You Up" permanently deletes system32 and explodes the player's computer monitor, and deploy an entire SWAT team to the player's house. The songs will cycle around in a random order, thus the player is advised to read the title before playing the song. The gameplay has been praised by both WebMD and WatchMojo's YouTube channel, in their newest video, "Top Ten Anime Sequels", specifically praising the simplistic yet intriguing game mechanics, and the great design of Broombait, the main antagonist of the game. Todd Nathan went on to receive a ''second ''Nobel award for peace for this game, making him the first person in history to receive 2 Nobel Peace awards for a video game. Reportedly, Todd Nathan was screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? IT'S JUST A FUCKING GAME!" for the entire duration of his acceptance speech, which received a standing ovation. Also, it should be noted that this game marks the return of the Minigames mechanic, with 2 different types of Minigames: '-After Night Minigames: * After Night 1: Mr. Hugs gets off his stage, led by the elusive Golden Hugs, and gets destroyed by Pan Man. * After Night 2,3,and 4: The minigame consists of the text "Sorry, I didn't plan ahead for this bit, since the only Vacuumanimatronic in the first game was Mr. Hugs. :/" which fades out after 10 seconds. * After Night 5: We see the spirit of a child haunting the Pan Man around until he enters the Broombait suit, and crushes himself. The spirit then fades, only to return to pour lemon juice onto Pan Man's crushed body, then proceeds to repeatedly flip off Pan Man, before fading again for good. '-"Slightly-Better-Than-Normal" Ending Minigames/Walk-through:' To achieve the "Slightly-Better-Than-Normal" Ending, you must complete these steps without fail: #Finish Night 1 WITHOUT utilizing the pokey-stick. #Go left at the bathroom and phase out the wall during the afternight minigame. #Complete the "Huggle's Magical Space-Venture" Minigame. #Write down the 50 digits code at the end of the level. #Uninstall the game. #Reinstall the game. #Complete Night 1 to 4 WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE 3RD VENTILATION SHAFT OPENING. #During Night 4's after night minigame, take a screenshot of the screen EXACTLY at the 11 seconds mark. #Use photoshop to brighten up the screenshot, revealing the codeword in the background. #Use the Viginère Cipher on the 50 digits code. #Reset the game #Play Night 1 again, this time without using the MP3 player, and only repel Broombait by poking him with the stick. #Go RIGHT at the bathroom and phase out the wall during the afternight minigame this time. #When you are at the room with the red door, press K at the hole, then enter the decoded 50 digit code within 30 seconds. #This time, you can jump down the pit and you will find a hidden room with a cake. #Touch the cake and then the minigame will end. #Now, use a Cross-Pein-Pin Hammer to smash the computer open, and melt the parts down. #Sell the scrap metal and use the resulting money to buy a suit, get a haircut, and get a job. #Work at the job for 2 and a half years, then use the money saved up to buy a computer of the same make and brand as your old one. #Install the game, and this time you'll be able to Access the "Mr. Hug's Awesome Corner" minigame. Now finish night 5 without checking the cameras this time, and press O during the cutscene where Pan Man enters Broombait. #Press /\ \/ < > < > K O. #Repeat this until you see the room with the child's spirit. #Give him the cake. #Now, leave your house for 3 months, and build a makeshift throne of Todd Nathan, the creator of FNwmH, out of sticks and dirt. #When you go back to your home, you should see the "Slightly-Better-Than-Normal" Ending scene, showing Mr. Hugs as a regular vacuum cleaner. With the text "The End". With the words "I don't know why I gave this game 2 endings, since Mr. Hugs becomes haunted again by Five Nights With Mr. Hugs 6, so the outcome really doesn't matter here. Also, spoiler." Category:Thuyenthegreat Category:Games